


Day 21

by notjustmom



Series: A Lisp A Day... [21]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e01 A Study in Pink, Eventual Johnlock, Gen, M/M, Slowwww burn, the lisp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 16:18:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5832307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom





	Day 21

"Where are we going?"

"22 Northumberland, five minute walk from here."

"You really think he's stupid enough to show up there?"

"No. I think he's brilliant enough - I love the brilliant ones, they are so desperate to get caught."

"Why?"

"Appreciation...applause...at long last the spotlight. It's the frailty of geniuthh, John, it needs an audience."

"Yeah..."

What? Oh...I said that out loud...ah well....have to watch what I say...he's really listening, like I'm interesting...that's different...case...there's a case...right!

"This...the city...it's his hunting ground, now that we know they were abducted...it changes everything...people disappearing from crowded streets. no witnesses...Think! Who do we trust, even though we don’t know them? Who passes unnoticed wherever they go? Who hunts in the middle of a crowd?"

"Dunno...who?"

I don't have a clue...he looks like he hasn't eaten in days...focus...case...Angelo's...maybe he likes Italian...damn...

"Haven't the faintest - hungry?"


End file.
